1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall type microwave oven, and more particulary to a wall type microwave oven which is installed on a wall above a gas range, and output control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining an installation of a conventional wall type microwave oven, and FIG. 2 is a view for explaining a construction of a hood device of a conventional wall type microwave oven.
A wall type microwave oven, as shown in FIG. 1, is installed on a wall above a gas range and includes a hood device. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the hood device has a lamp 12 and a hood duct 14 installed at the bottom surface and at right and left sides of a cooking cavity 10, respectively. Also, a hood motor 16 is installed at the middle of rear portion of cooking cavity 10, and a hood fan 18 is installed at both sides of hood motor 16. Accordingly, steam or smoke from gas range is suctioned through hood duct 14, and the suctioned steam or smoke is exhausted to a hood passage 22 formed on wall through a connecting tube 20 by driving of hood fan 18.
Generally, a common-use alternating current (hereinafter AC) power line in home is divided from a distributing board into a lighting wire, a heavy load wire, and a light load wire. The lighting wire is mostly installed along on the ceiling so as to supply the common-use AC power to all the lightings at rooms. The heavy load wire is installed along lower portion of the wall to supply the common-use AC power to the home appliances of large power consumption such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, a television, a stereo system, an electric heater, an iron, and the like. The light load wire is installed along the upper portion of the wall to supply the common-use AC power to the home appliances of relatively small power consumption such as a hood device, a ventilation fan, and the like.
Under the installation of the high output wall type microwave oven having power consumption of more than 1 kW, driving the microwave oven simultaneously with the hood lamp of 80 W, or the hood motor of 150.about.200 W causes problems such as fuse burnt-out of the distributing board due to overload of light load wire, and supply interruption of the common-use AC power by a circuit interrupter.
Accordingly, since the wall type microwave oven having a hood device is limited to the installation circumstances, it is difficult to design the microwave oven capable of making the utmost use the output of the high voltage transformer.